Breath
by Luka-sama
Summary: Link logra recuperar todos sus recuerdos, lo que provoca que su interior logre romperse. Universo: Breath of the Wild.


_Aun no tengo el juego, pero he visto varios otros jugarlo y se me toda la historia, en realidad ha sido de mis preferidos, principalmente por la idea del mundo abierto, pero sobre todo, porque conocemos más sobre Link y Zelda gracias a otros personajes. Mi deber era escribir sobre ellos._

 _Legend of Zelda No me pertenece._

 **Breath**

Link pierde a su madre cuando tiene cuatro años, muy pocos para recordar algo más que una vaga canción de cuna, pero suficientes para extrañarla toda la vida. En su lugar crece con su padre, el líder de los caballeros de la guardia real. Crece conociendo sobre espadas, estrategias, y todo tipo de armas. Si bien su padre nunca le dice que debe ser caballero, aprende a serlo desde niño, probablemente porque este no sabe criar niños y solo puede limitarse a interactuar con él por sus enseñanzas.

Que un niño se haga aprendiz de caballero a los doce años, se ve mal ante los ojos de los demás, pero no sobre los de su padre y el rey. Quien ve interesado como su manejo de la espada a esa edad, es mejor que la mayoría de soldados capacitados.

Link conoce a Zelda, incluso aunque esta no le conoce. Fue una tarde donde su padre lo nombra caballero a los catorce años, después de ganarse el honor y méritos para estar en la guardia. Esta está sentada al lado de su padre con expresión seria, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, ya que siempre siente la presión de ser tan bueno o mejor que su padre por su edad, no deja de pensar que es bonita.

Es diferente a Mipha, quien siempre está a su lado con una sonrisa curándolo en sus misiones en el dominio Zora, tiene algo familiar en su lugar y sus ojos azules son nostálgicos.

Su padre muere un mes después de nombrarle caballero, por un ataque de monstruos que no salió bien.

Lo sufre en silencio, en medio de su habitación sola en la guardia de caballeros, viendo el escudo que le regalo de joven. No puede decir nada, siempre fue juzgado por ser el hijo del líder y tener su preferencia, siempre ocupando llenar las expectativas de otros.

Así que sigue entrenando la mañana siguiente, mejorando, aprendiendo, ganando un lugar entre los demás. Solamente queriendo cumplir en memoria de su padre, queriendo ser su orgullo, defender el reino que siempre vio con orgullo.

No espera que cuando el Rey busca entre sus guerreros, alguien que porte la espada que dispersa el mal, que sea el elegido. Si se plantó frente a ella, fue porque muchos otros lo hicieron en órdenes del rey, aun así cuando estuvo ahí.

La espada palpito.

Nadie lo vio, nadie lo sintió, solo era él y la espada, que se sintió encajar de forma perfecta en su mano y se deslizo como un cuchillo en un trozo de mantequilla del pedestal.

Los ojos del Rey habían brillado.

Él había mirado la espada en sus manos, que era la prueba viviente que su deber era ser el héroe de Hyrule.

Debía proteger el reino.

.

Calamity Ganon iba a regresar, era algo para lo que todo el reino se preparaba y desde joven, su padre le había instruido sobre no disminuir el entrenamiento para estar listo. Ahora que era el elegido, tenía que poner mucha más fuerza en sus entrenamientos, todos los ojos estaban sobre él, como en la princesa y los elegidos, no podía detenerse solo por ser el caballero más joven, debía superar las expectativas de los otros.

Incluso cuando fue encomendado como guardián principal de la princesa, era su deber ante el rey y ante la vida que alguna vez juro proteger. Según las leyendas, su espíritu y el de la rencarnación de la diosa, desde tiempos inmemoriales luchaban juntos.

¿Todos se abrían llevado tan mal?

La princesa Zelda claramente le odiaba, según Urbosa era el recordatorio de que ella no estaba lista para la lucha, pero él no estaba seguro.

Zelda era tan…difícil.

Aunque no hablaba y su deber no era mostrar emociones frente a ella, le frustraba que fuera una niña mimada en ocasiones que se enoja cuando algo no funciona, la prepotencia que mostraba al ordenarle que no lo siguiera, ella solo era una princesa, él respondía ante el rey.

Por eso la ignoraba, sus órdenes eran del rey, no de ella, no tenía que agradarle, solo protegerla para que al final pudiera luchar juntos y derrotar al mal.

Eso pensó al inicio.

Pero conforme pasaban los días, conforme veía a la joven mostrar sus inquietudes de forma encriptada, cuando la vio correr por alejarse de él y ser atacada por miembros del clan Yiga. Claro que siempre era consiente que su deber era protegerla, pero aun así, poco a poco en su interior solamente estaba la necesidad de ponerla a salvo.

Era una chica difícil.

Una investigadora nata y curiosa, en el cuerpo de una princesa que solo quiere ayudar a su pueblo.

.

Desde que rescato a Zelda, esta comienza a tratarle más amablemente y amigable, suele sonreír más y hacer comentarios creativos que lo sacan de contexto. Es extraño que alguien que parecía aborrecerlo tanto, ahora lo trate tan terriblemente familiar, que algo en su pecho brinca contra su voluntad. Nunca había tenido sentimientos por mujeres, había renunciado a todo eso, con tal de ser un mejor caballero. Sobre todo no tenía derecho a pensar así sobre la princesa del reino, por más elegido que fuera.

Pero aparentemente su alma no estaba de acuerdo, el alma del elegido debió haber añorado a la diosa inmensamente, para que tantas rencarnaciones después, una sonrisa de ella le cautivara tanto.

—Siempre eres tan callado—reprocho Zelda cuando descansaban de la lluvia en una cueva.

No menciono nada.

Era verdad.

No debía decir nada, ya su silencio era suficiente confirmación.

Incluso de niño prefería estar con su espada de madera y haciendo travesuras, que hablando. Con el paso del tiempo, incluso comenzó hablar menos y menos, ahora era casi innecesario. Al inicio del viaje Zelda lo había tomado mal, pero ahora, incluso parecía divertida de lograr entender sus expresiones, como si fuera un juego.

—Dime algo de ti—solicito ella con ojos infantiles que no se parecían en nada a su rostro serio ante su padre.

Aunque fuera la princesa no debía nada, su única orden del rey era acompañarla, protegerla y llevarla de regreso al castillo.

Aunque al ver sus ojos.

—Me gusta comer—contesto con voz algo rasposa, no la utilizaba mucho de ser necesario.

Sabe que está perdido, cuando los ojos de la chica brillan emocionados ante su charla, siempre pareciendo extasiada cuando escucha su voz. Eso le hace sentirse inquieto, esa mirada tan anhelante, hace que su mente fantasee un poco, aunque no debería.

No habla mucho, pero es mucho más de lo que hace con cualquiera.

Habla un poco sobre que le gusta comer mucho, sobre algunos consejos de caballos y que entrena desde niño. Entonces parece que una represa se rompe y comienza hablar con la princesa, esta pregunta siempre y se mantiene al tanto de la conversación, pero quiere escucharlo, él lo sabe.

—¿Por qué nunca te gusta hablar?—pregunta después de intercambiar varias ideas.

Tuerce la boca y desvía la mirada.

No está seguro de querer contestar.

Ya contesto suficiente, podría cambiar el tema y dejar esa familiaridad, solo ser caballero y princesa, no hablar como amigos.

Espera que su silencio le deje claro que la conversación murió, pero al voltear, ve los ojos de ella sobre los suyos, como si necesitara esa respuesta. No entiende porque, ella no suele hablar de sus problemas, siempre aparenta que lo tiene todo bajo su control, aun así, quiere ayudarle con los suyos.

Suspira.

Es claro que contestara contra su voluntad.

Solo para hacerle feliz.

—Las personas tienen muchas expectativas sobre mi…si hablo, simplemente no las llenaría—musita un poco de su problema.

Nunca sería tan bueno como su padre.

Era demasiado joven para ser el héroe.

Debía derrotar al mal.

El reino de Hyrule estaba sobre sus hombros como en los de Zelda.

Jamás podría llenar las expectativas que todos tenían sobre él.

—Entiendo—se limita a decir Zelda, y al ver sus ojos, en realidad ella lo entiende.

Demasiado bien, que siente el mismo dolor que ella.

Ambos eran solo unos niños.

.

Perdieron, el que pensó seria su mayor temor, de no cumplir las expectativas de otros, se cumplió. Lamentablemente descubrió, que ese no era su mayor temor, lo sabe cuándo corren en medio del campo de Hyrule, totalmente agotados, heridos, con sangre y él sin ver bien el camino por el cansancio. Siente la mano de Zelda soltarse y él gira a ver con pánico como la princesa, de rodillas, comienza a romperse emocionalmente.

No quiere pensar en sus amigos, en las muertes, en el reino en caos.

Porque también se rompería.

Se agacha para ayudar a Zelda a continuar, pero esta solo llora que es culpa suya.

Es prohibido abrazarle, es solo un caballero, ella es una princesa. Sin importarle eso, la sujeta con fuerza en sus brazos, sintiendo las lágrimas de ella, como las suyas propias.

Han perdido mucho.

Aunque eso duele, quema y lastima en su interior. Aunque el Rey probablemente ya esté muerto y no deba cumplir su deber, se niega abandonar a la princesa.

Porque su peor pesadilla, es que la chica en sus brazos, también muera.

Ese sería el último golpe para romperlo totalmente.

El sonido de los guardianes acercándose, los cuales se han alzado en su contra, lo hacen ponerse de pie frente a Zelda, dispuesto a protegerla hasta su último aliento. No moriría, aunque no tuviera un cuerpo, él protegería a esa chica.

Con su último aliento.

.

.

.

Se puede observar como en medio del campo de Hyrule, en un día soleado y no lluvioso como en sus recuerdos, un joven de cabellera rubia abre los ojos incrédulo. Ha llegado ante el último recuerdo, aquel donde Impa lo ha enviado para terminar de completar su memoria. Donde Zelda lo envió al santuario de la vida para salvarle, completando de una vez todas sus memorias, que han vuelto de forma aleatoria a su mente.

Lo recuerda.

Los recuerda.

La recuerda.

Siente algo húmedo por su mejilla, así que alza una de sus manos para tocarla. No hay guardianes cerca ya que ha limpiado la zona, así que al menos que en unas horas estalle una luna de sangre, nadie lo molestaría por ahí.

Aun así sabe que no podría impedir que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Al principio en cada recuerdo que recuperaba en su aventura, no llora, ya que todo se veía tan distante y como si fuera otra persona. Pero con forma su aventura avanza, con forme se vuelve a sentí humano, cuando todo tiene sentido.

Siente que se rompe, poco a poco, las personas que lo abandonaron, sus amigos, su gente, ya no está a su lado. Zelda la chica que juro proteger, está encerrada en el castillo, sus compañeros campeones, han muerto y sus espíritus apenas alcanzan para activar una vez más las bestias divinas.

Se siente tan…solo.

Entonces con una mano sujeta la piedra Sheikah, que tiembla violentamente, mientras la otra intenta, inútilmente, detener las lágrimas de su rostro.

Porque lo recuerda todo.

—Lo siento tanto—susurra entre lágrimas por las muertes que no pudo evitar.

Por aquellos que no podrá ver.

Sabe que debe regresar a su aventura, que debe conseguir todo lo posible para enfrentar al mal y rescatar a Zelda, si es que esta con vida y no se vuelve un espíritu como sus amigos.

Pero en ese momento, solo es un niño roto que no puede evitar llorar.

 **Fin**

 _Link es perfecto._

 _Vi una imagen, donde muestra a Link llorando después de un recuerdo, cuya descripción hablaba sobre que probablemente Link llorara después de obtener algún recuerdo. Al principio iba a terminar donde Link protege a Zelda, pero quise agregar esta parte, ya que me parece demasiado emotivo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
